


water is only waist high child (i'll let you go and you can swim to me)

by thangam



Series: bad things happen bingo 2019 [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, CEO Steve Rogers, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hooker Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Steve Rogers, Prostitute Tony Stark, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Steve Rogers, Sugar Baby Tony Stark, Sugar Daddy Steve Rogers, Touch-Starved, Trauma, are a norm, one nasty guy, who doesn't do much other than be nasty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thangam/pseuds/thangam
Summary: Tony wished that they could haveonenormal date. Just one.(title from The Fog by Kate Bush)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: bad things happen bingo 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1323713
Comments: 10
Kudos: 373
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	water is only waist high child (i'll let you go and you can swim to me)

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is for the square: attempted rape.  
tw: trauma, attempted rape, non-con touching

Tony let out a muffled sob as the strange alpha yanked his hair and tugged his head back with a smack against the wall, making white spots dance in front of his eyes and fog his vision. “Stop,” he whimpered, bucking to try to get the stranger’s hands off his ass. The only other person who was allowed to put his hands there was his alpha, who was nowhere in sight. He wanted Steve. He moaned as the dickbag pressed his fingers against his hole, making slick appear against his own consciousness. “Stop it!” he cried out, muffled against the dirty rag that the alpha had shoved in his mouth, bucking as the alpha pressed his teeth to the collar he wore to keep strangers from biting his scent gland. 

He knew that Steve was probably losing his mind, and frankly he was too. He was terrified and tired and wanted his alpha with him, in his nest, where nobody could touch him. He tried to drift away, to think about something else, anything else but the stupid alpha who had grabbed him and was touching him in places that nobody should be touching him. That’s when Clint burst into the alleyway.

“Get your hands off of him, motherfucker!” Clint’s voice snarled, and Tony could’ve sobbed with joy. The pack was here. Pack meant alpha. Clint yanked off the panicked man and took him down while Tony yanked futilely at the gag that was fastened in the back. Clint approached him, his hands up, and Tony shrunk into the wall, staring at him, and whined as best he could around the dirty rag. 

Clint showed his palms. “Tony, I’m not gonna hurt you. I gotta get that gag off though,” taking a cautious step forward. “Is that okay?”

Tony nodded. He smelled like home, a little bit like Natasha and like french fries from the diner they were at before the asshole that was now laying on the ground. Clint stepped forward and quickly undid the gag and whacked him a few times in the back as Tony began sputtering immediately after the dirty rag was out of his mouth. “Steve,” he gasped, hugging his knees to his chest. “What--”

Clint hurriedly stripped off his jacket and tossed it over Tony. The omega wrapped it tighter around himself and tucked his nose into the jacket, breathing the scent of pack shakily in. “I already called him.”

They sat in silence for about a minute before Steve burst in, pistol in hand and his security team behind him, with weapons drawn. “Steve,” Tony whined, reaching his arms out and staggering to his feet as Steve dashed to him and had him tucked against him. 

“Tony,” Steve murmured. “Oh precious, I’m so sorry. Can you tell me what happened?”

Tony tucked his head into the crook of his neck and Steve ran his fingers down his backside quickly. “Didn’t go--that far.”

Steve’s questing fingers stopped. “No?”

Tony shook his head and bit his lip. “No, Clint showed up in time.”

“Okay,” Steve murmured and twisted to get someone from the rest of the security detail. “Get the car to the front.”

Somebody murmured an assent, but Tony didn’t care. “Mm,” he mumbled into Steve’s worn jacket. He was nice and warm, and dry. He heard Steve’s curse as he probably found the cuts on his back and the likely bruises in other places. 

“Shit,” Steve swore and pulled away for a second to shuck his jacket off and tuck it around Tony. “Do you know where your clothes are?”

“They took my clothes,” he whispered, the shame catching up to him. “I’m--”

“Hush,” Steve breathed, and Tony felt his lips brush the crown of his head. “It’s not your fault.”

“Car’s here,” Clint interrupted apologetically. “Nat’ll be here in ten minutes to handle that fucker.”

Steve scooped him up with an arm across his shoulders and under his knees, tucking his coat in tight to cover him up. “Thanks, Clint,” Tony murmured but didn’t look up from Steve’s chest. 

Clint squeezed his ankle as he went by, and Tony sighed at the warm touch. “Don’t mention it. Feel better little bird, alright?”

…

Steve could feel Tony trembling even through the coats, “Sweetheart?” He ducked his head so his lips brushed Tony’s with every word. “You’re shaking.”

Tony didn’t respond. “Aw baby,” Steve crooned, even as anger gripped his heart like a vice. “My poor sweetheart. C’mon, we’ll go home, and we can cuddle in our nest and you won’t have to leave for the rest of the day and all of tomorrow if you want.”

Tony looked up at him and Steve was horrified to see tears glittering in his baby’s honey eyes. “Alpha,” he whimpered. “Alpha.”

Steve gathered Tony closer to his chest, his weight a warm mass in his lap. “I’ve got you hon’,” he promised, “We don’t gotta go anywhere, I’ll get someone to drop something off a the penthouse, alright? We can get soup from that Chinese place you like, or the ravioli from Ada’s--”

“No food,” Tony mumbled, scrunching up his nose. “No.”

Steve sighed. “You gotta eat something, babydoll. Here, we’ll get a lil’ finger food, nothin’ bad.” He knew that Tony still struggled with eating, had problems with his weight sometimes, and of course that had sprung back up after today. “But you gotta eat something.” he scooped the omega up without a word as the car stopped in front of the building. He bundled him close and rubbed his gloved hands over Tony’s bare legs, pebbled with goosebumps. “Baby you cold?”

Tony nodded against his chest and curled tighter in on himself so he was cuddled, cozy, in the jackets over him. 

They rode the rest of the elevator in silence and Steve curled Tony closer to his chest so nobody would look at him.

Nobody gawped at his baby, especially not while he was vulnerable.

…

Steve put Tony down in their nest, pulling the jackets off and tucking him in before reaching behind him to unclasp his collar. “Steve?” Tony mutters. “What?”

“Our nest, doll.” 

“Oh,” he muttered, rubbing at his eyes and swallowing. “Okay.”

“Honey?” Steve’s voice is closer, maybe he’s next to him? “Baby you’re shaking.”

“Oh.” he’s reminded abruptly of Steve cuddling next to him this morning as the bed dips next to him and he’s pressed to Steve’s chest. That was nice--they should do that again. “Huh.”

“Shit,” Steve mutters next to his head, and he feels a hand around his waist pulling him around to face Steve’s earnest blue eyes. Heh. He looks like a puppy. “You’re going into shock, sweetheart.”

Tony frowned. “I thought that would mean I’d be comatose,” he said slowly, sounding the last words out. “Co-ma-tose. That’s a fun word.”

“Baby,” Steve sounds panicked now. “Shit, I’m gonna call 911.” 

Tony lashed out a hand to grab Steve’s wrist. “No. Don’ wanna,” his voice rises. “Don’ like the cops.”

Steve nosed at his cheek. “Baby,” he murmured softly. “I gotta take care of ya.”

“You are,” Tony muttered back, rolling on top of him and sitting up to straddle him. He reached for the waistband of his pants and thinks of the time that Steve had rolled on top of him and tied him to the headboard, and hadn’t let him come until he’d begged. “This is nice,” he murmured, before blinking as Steve gripped his wrist. 

“No Tony,” Steve was flushed. “We’re not havin’ sex.”

“Why?” Tony whined, tossing hair out of his face. He’s good at it, and that’s what alphas like, and he’s got practice. “I’m good at it, ya know, did it for a living before you got me out of it. You quite like it when we do that anyway.”

Steve rubs his back, and he can feel his big hands almost spanning the entirety of his waist. “I know, baby.” His voice is nice and soft, like pillows, and Tony tips forward. He didn’t realize that he was falling until Steve caught him and pulled him into a hug, one that makes his insides feel all melty. He felt Steve kiss his forehead. “But I don’ think this is the right time.”

Tony feels himself topple to the side and gets tucked under the blankets as the warm figure beside him gets up with a smooth pass of hands over his forehead. “I’m gonna get us dinner, alright?” 

He can’t hear him through the rushing in his ears. Something is tightening up somewhere and he curls into a small ball and ducks his head. Everything is echoey through his ears and the shadows are starting to close in on him. 

“Tony! Hey, hey, honey, c’mon back to me, right here, ain’t nothin’ gonna hurt you.”

He whimpers. He can hear the men, they’re around him, something’s kicking him. It smells like dust and weed and someone’s breathing down the back of his neck. “I’m sorry,” he gets through gritted teeth. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, I’m sorry,” he gasps.

“Tony! Look at me.”

There’s a Command laced through those words, and enough to shock Tony back into their room. “There ya go, baby,” Steve says, pulling him into the alpha’s lap and Tony sighs, unclenching his jaw. “Where’d you go there, hon’?”

Tony shakes his head; words are hard right now.

“Okay,” Steve says into his ear and there’s a purring noise as Steve begins to massage his scalp. He realized later that the purr came from him. “You don’t gotta tell me, baby, that’s alright. Can you tell me how you feel?”

Now that the anxiety was wearing off, Tony couldn’t feel much of anything. “Numb,” he muttered. 

Steve’s inhale makes him go up and down. “Okay,” he said finally. “Okay.”

“Okay,” Tony parrots. “Okay.” It makes him giggle and when he looks up Steve’s smile is semi-indulgent and semi-panicked. 

“We’re gonna go get food, alright?” Steve said into his ear, rocking them back and forth. “I got pizza rolls from yesterday, is that alright baby?”

“Uh-huh,” he whispered. When he pays attention to it, he can see the light through the window has gone down quite a bit, and he realized that more time had passed than he’d thought.

Steve clutches him tight to his chest, swaddled in blankets and Tony clung to the alpha fiercely. He was resistant to let go now that Steve was holding him, and his mate seemed equally unwilling to let him go. Steve plopped them both to sit on the couch and eat pizza rolls as soon as they pop out. 

“You’re doin’ so good,” Steve crooned, bumping Tony’s lips with the next bite, and Tony could feel the pit of anxiousness melting a little bit. “My baby,  _ mine _ , you’re so good for me dolly.”

Tony felt heat rise on his cheeks and hid his face in Steve’s shoulder as the alpha chuckled. 

“Oh dolly,” Steve purred, setting the plate down. “My pretty baby love, don’ know what I’d do without you.”

Tony sighed in contentment, bumping Steve’s mouth with his until Steve opened up to kiss him, sweet and chaste. Tony falls asleep sometime then, he assumes, because when he wakes up at some point that night, they’re both under the bed and he’s pressed so  _ so  _ tight to Steve’s chest. The alpha has a protective arm tossed over his waist and a leg in between his. He brushed a kiss over Steve’s collarbone, feeling the heat from his skin and he nestles with a whimper, letting his eyes fall back shut. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!
> 
> hmu on tumblr [@thxngam](https://thxngam.tumblr.com/)! please please please send me prompts and you can follow for some content that I might not put on here!


End file.
